St Moon High School
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: He was never big on anything with large groups of people, especially high school. He's been alone since that day and didn't think it could change. Being adopted twice and returned would do that to you, but when the Overlands adopt him, he thinks things might change. Though he doesn't get his hopes up. Rated T for any strong/foul language. All review welcome, but no strong flames.
1. Chapter 1

**'ello guys. Sorry about the last story, but I found I have trouble following plots and had a few too many mistakes for my liking.**

**Hopefully this one's better and for those who don't like it, don't just spaz out. I ****_will not_**** take kindly to it and ****_will_**** retaliate.**

**For those who do, enjoy and R&R! I don't own Rise of the Guardians and am sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

****Jackson Frost was 17 years old and was still in the orphanage. He had white hair and deep, electric blue eyes, though he did try to dye his hair brown so he'd be teased less, it would wash right out and never stayed for long. He had been adopted before, but they all said he was nothing but trouble and a burden. He couldn't help it, he was never taught any better. He had a meeting with a new pair but wasn't getting hopeful, they'd bring him back, it was a game of time and patience. He had also always been home schooled, but after this adoption, he'd have to go to a public school with a bunch of other kids who'd tease him for his appearance. Everyone told him he was skinny and small.

"Jack, come on. Go meet your possible family." said Ms. Willow, she was the caretaker of the kids and orphanage.

Jack said nothing as he got up from his room, which was the attic since the kids never left him alone, and followed her to the room he would meet the Overlands in.

"Here he is. I hope that you do decide to take him and care for him. Not the best life sadly." With that, she left and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Jackson, I'm Kathrine Overland. Its nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"You can just call me Jack if you'd like." She nodded and the man next to her spoke next, also sticking his hand out.

"And I'm her husband, David Overland. I hope we can get along." Jack shook his hand as well and sat down. So far he liked these people, but didn't want to get too hopeful.

"Sorry about this, but our other children couldn't make it. They had a few other things they needed to do. But putting that aside, could you tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked him.

"I enjoy sports, anything fun, and the winter. I'm also a bit more of a loner and usually keep quiet or talk as little as I can. I also prefer to have as much freedom as I can get." They nodded and they continued to talk for a while before they decided they would adopt Jack.

"I'm glad he found a nice family. He'll be back down in a few minutes so he can pack his things." Ms. Willow told them as Jack went up the flights to his room. He thought about how long it'd take for them to tire of him and send him back and what his new life would be like. It took him 5 minutes to get what he needed, go back down to get into the car and be on his way to his new home. It took another 20 minutes to get from the orphanage to the house, but he saw it was more of a mansion than a house and his jaw dropped. Never in a million years did he expect to be in a house like this!

"I'll show you to your room and David will take you on a tour so you know where everything is later." As they walked to his room she told him about it. "Everything is white, blue, and brown, but if you want anything changed, feel free to ask. There are three windows and one has entrance to the roof." She teased the last part a bit and Jack smiled for the first time near her. That made her turn fully around and poke his nose. "Got you to smile, didn't I?" Jack stopped and stared, but he did end up smiling and laughing right along with her on the end.

They didn't notice the boy and girl coming down the hall until they were right next to them.

"Hey mom, is this the new boy you were talking about?" the boy asked, making Jack jump but the woman seemed completely used to it.

"Yes, it is. Jack, this is Jamie Bennett, another adopted son, and Pippa, our own child, your new siblings. Hope you don't mind being in the middle. Al, Pip, this is Jackson Frost, I do hope you'll treat him well." she introduced them.

"Hello Jackson, nice ta meet cha." Jamie greeted him.

"Hi, I'm glad to finally meet you." Pippa greeted a bit timidly.

"Same here, but you can just call me Jack. Its what I prefer." They nodded in understanding and then went off with a 'later' saying they'd be down at the park.

"Oh, here's your room right up here. You can unpack and then take a bike down to the park to meet up with the others. They'll bring you back with them for dinner." With that she left him to himself so he could do his thing.

Jack opened the door and stared at it for a bit, it was just right for him. Blue walls, white ceiling, and brown furniture. He quickly unpacked his clothes and few personal things he was able to save from the accident. Jack shivered at the thought of it, he hoped to never remember it, but it stayed lodged in his head. Shaking away the thought, he put everything where he wanted it and went out to the backyard after a bit of exploring to _find_ the back door. He saw a blue and silver bike, grabbed it, and rode off to the park down the road.

Turns out, his new siblings had decided to wait for him at the entrance. Good idea, he'd probably get lost.

"Look, there's Jack!" Pippa exclaimed. She seemed excited to be able to finally run around the park, though it seemed more of a zoo than a park to Jack. He never really went too far from the orphanage, so he never saw the 'park'.

"Hey, figured we should wait so you wouldn't have to search for us. We're meeting with some friends and I'd like you ta meet 'em." Jamie explained.

"Alright, lead the way then." They were off. Jack saw all kinds of animals and people selling things or entertaining children. When they finally stopped, they were by a dolphin tank, Jack's favorite animal.

"Hey guys, over here!" he heard a female voice shout. He turned and saw the other two heading towards a group of people, with the girl who had called them waving to show where they were.

"Hey guys, this is the new brother we've been telling you about. His name's Jackson Frost, but call him Jack. Introduce yourselves please." Jamie told them.

The first was a big man, "I'm Nicholas North, but call me North." He had a thick Russian accent, wore a red shirt, and black pants. He also had a very short beard.

Next was the only girl there, "I'm Toothianna Fairia, you can call me Tooth though." She didn't have an accent, but had on a blue shirt, green jeans, and golden jewelry. She also had pink makeup on that only she seemed to be able to pull off and brown hair.

The next boy had a pattered bandanna on over black hair, "Name's E. Aster Bunnymund, mate." He had an Australian accent and wore a gray shirt and black jeans. There was also a little girl with him. "This is my sister Sophie. Pips, take her and go play while we do our thing." Pippa nodded and took Sophie's hand, taking her down to another exhibit.

Jack noticed a shorter boy waving his hands, trying to get someone's attention. "Hey, what's your name?"

He seemed relieved to know he caught Jack's attention, he wrote on his pad; '_I'm Sanderson Moonsine. You can call me Sandy and I'm also mute so I talk through this pad. Though being mute isn't the best when trying to get someone's attention.'_ He wore a golden colored shirt and black jeans, like Aster. He looked over and pulled Jack over to where the others had moved to so they wouldn't get left behind.

"Keep up! We will leave you behind!" North shouted back. They looked at each other a booked it, catching up as they got to the corner.

"So what do you guys do?" Jack asked them, so far he really only knew their names.

"We put together events for the holidays for kids. Right now we're not really doing anything, but we like to meet up and put on small shows to entertain the kiddies." Tooth explained. Jack nodded, thinking about how he could put on an ice skating show for the kids, maybe teach anyone willing how, too.

"Since schools comin' up soon, we're doin' one so the kids can have as much fun as they can on the last day of summer." Aster explained. Once again, Jack just nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" North asked.

"He prefers to talk as little as he can. Let's just say he had a rough life and leave it at that." Jamie explained for Jack. He could tell Jack didn't really want to talk to them a whole lot, at least not till he got used to them.

"Well, could you tell us anything you'd be able to do for the kids?" Tooth asked gently.

"I can do a lot of winter sports." He replied shortly.

"Then why not play some hockey with them, teach them how."

"Okay, I don't see why not."

They smiled at him as they continued to discuss plans about the show they'd preform before Jack and Jamie had to go home.

"Bye guys, we'll see ya in three days, on Monday!" Jamie yelled as he, Jack, and Aster went to find the girls.

They found them by the wild cats, said their goodbyes, and went home for dinner.

*At the house*

"So, did you guys have fun?" Mr. Overland asked.

The kids/teens nodded as they ate. Jamie swallowed and said; "Jack met my friends and will be in the show on the last day of summer. He's gonna play with and teach them hockey."

"Oh, that's nice. Jack, would you like to join any teams for winter sports. I remember you saying that you liked them." Mrs, Overland asked.

"I don't know yet, I might do ice skating instead of hockey." he replied.

"That's nice, now, shall we finish eating and turn in. I'm sure you have stuff to do in the morning." With that, they finished and went to bed.

Jack thought about how much he wanted to stay with these people, he may have only known them for a day, but he liked them a lot. His last thought before sleep took him was; 'I think I found home.'

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! It took me almost two hours to type up, mostly because it my brother's birthday and its now 3:30, but oh well.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy, But Miserable

**Imma back! Hope you liked the last one and like this one just as much.**

**To writergirl142: Thanks for the review, so far you're the first and only.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Jack woke up to the sun streaming onto his face. To say his disliked it was an understatement, he hated it with a passion. He groaned and tried to shift so it wasn't in his face, but when he was about to fall asleep again, a butler knocked and told him breakfast would be ready soon. Great news for a rather sleepy Jack.

No use in being late for breakfast, he got up ,albeit reluctantly, and put on a blue T-shirt and brown pants. He went downstairs and was greeted by a full table and no one looked anywhere near as tired as Jack.

"Good morning Jack. Sleep well?" Mr. Overland asked him as he sat down

"Morning and yeah, though I'd like a few more hours." This made everyone laugh.

"You realize its 10:00 AM right now, right?" Jamie asked him.

"Yeah, so?" More laughter arose.

Jack ignored it as he put syrup on his pancakes and proceed to stab and shove them into his mouth. It was a wonder how he was so skinny when he ate this much, or did he just not get a whole lot to eat at the orphanage? They talked about what they were going to do that day and what they wanted to do in school since they had to turn in their schedule papers soon. Mrs. Overland grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him out to the her car and threw him into the passenger seat.

"Buckle up, I'm going to take you shopping for clothes and anything else you'd like. Think of it as a welcoming gift from me. Jamie already gave you his when he took you to meet his friends." Jack merely nodded as he put on his buckle. The ride was quiet and took about 25-30 minutes.

"Okay, now that we're here, is there anything you want specifically? After that we can wonder around and see what else you'd like."

"Well anything blue or brown really, I'll wear white too. I've never really been that picky."

"That's nice, easier for others huh? Do you have a phone, I like to be able to contact everyone in case something happens."

"No, never had a reason for one."

"Alright, let's go in there, buy a few outfits and go get you a phone. Then we can wonder for a while."

They went in and got Jack 6 new T-shirts, 5 new pants, and a couple other things. They went to a phone store and got him an iPhone 4 so if he got bored, he's have something to entertain himself with. Jack and his new mother continued to roam the mall and got him a pair of skates, one for hockey and one for ice skating, a few games, some drawing materials, and finally a guitar for their karaoke nights.

"Jack, I'm going to drop you off at the school to meet with Jamie. He says they had an emergency meeting, something happened."

"Alright, let's go then. You can drop my stuff off in my room, I'll put it away later." Mrs. Overland nodded and they headed to the car so she could drop him off.

*At the school*

"Well here you are, get the other's numbers so they can contact you and I'll pick you two up later." Mrs. Overland dropped Jack off at the school and he ran over to Jamie who was waiting at the door. Jack saw he was a bit jumpy too.

"What happened?"

"Just follow." Jamie said as he took off down the hall, Jack hot on his tail. Jamie lead him down a series of hall and up two flights of stairs before stopping at a door covered in multiple colors. Jack guessed it was an art room.

"Here, we need you to help with something that came up." Jamie explained.

Jack had a confused look on his face, but it turned to surprise when he saw streamers go off as he entered the room.

"W-what?" Jack was completely lost.

"Welcome to the club Jack!" they shouted

"The emergency was party for your joining. We even got ice rink booked for rest of day!" North laughed out at Jack's face.

"We'll party here for a while and then we'll head for the rink." Tooth said as she connected her iPod to the speakers. "We weren't sure what music you liked do we're just playing my songs. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Jack replied as the music began to blast out of the speakers. The song playing was The Anthem by Good Charlotte. A few of the other artists were; Green Day, Nickelback, Five for Fighting, The Kooks, and Offspring.

It was 7 by the time they needed to go to the ice rink for their reservation. Needless to say, anyone who went up against Jack was beat, he was a bullet on the ice. Nothing but a blur, but that didn't stop them from trying to beat him. They had fun for another three hours before the had to be home. North gave them a ride home, though it wasn't the safest way. He drove like a madman! Sandy, Jack, and Jamie enjoyed the thrill, despite the warnings Bunny gave them. Jack and Jamie's house came up first.

"Bye guys, thanks for the party!" Jack shouted as they left.

"So, wanna head out to the park again tomorrow. I'll help you get to know the area better so you at least know how to find the exit."

"Alright, then the day after we go back for the meeting to practice for the show." Jamie nodded as they went through the doors and into the dinning room to eat a late dinner.

*Two days later*

"Jack, get your lazy ass up! You're gonna make us late!" Jamie yelled. So far simply shaking him or any normal methods have failed, so they had to take it up quite a few notches.

"Five more minutes." Jack moaned

"You've been saying that for the past hour! NOW. GET. UP!"

"Fine, I'm up. Give me 20 minutes to take a shower and eat."

"Just get dressed, you wasted too much time." Jamie told him. So Jack merely got dressed and dragged out to North's newly arrived car. Though somehow he still managed to sleep through the insane driving.

"How does he sleep through North's drivin', mate?" Bunny asked.

"I have no idea. He probably hasn't been sleeping to well lately." Bunny nodded and went back to trying to keep himself from flying all over the van.

Sandy pulled on Jamie's sleeve and wrote something on his notepad, _'Do you think he's been having nightmares. He was an orphan and maybe something bad happened in his past that keeps coming back and haunting him in his sleep'_

"That's possible. I'll get one of the old baby monitors and hide one by his bed so I can check if he is."

_'That could work. But why not have everyone over for a sleepover and we can use the fact that we could use extra planning as an excuse. If that won't work then to just hang out.'_

"Sounds good. Come on we're here and we need to wake up Jack. JACK, GET YOUR SLEEPY ASS UP!" Jack woke up, but was still really drowsy. Thankfully, he didn't fall asleep again.

They talked about their plans, or at least tried to. Jack's head hit the table every 10-15 minutes.

"Alright, that's it! Frost, your goin' home and gettin' in bed!" Bunny yelled, "North, get the van started, we'll finish this at the J's house."

North nodded as he ran out the door to start the car. Tooth picked up Jack because she didn't really trust Bunny to carry him and Jamie and Sandy needed to make sure Bunny didn't loose it.

*Back at the house*

"Hey mom, its alright if the others stay over, right? Jack kept falling asleep and we couldn't get anything done."

"Yeah, its no problem. I'll get one of the bigger rooms ready for you guys. And why was Jack sleeping, didn't he sleep last night?"

"We think he's having nightmares. That's another reason they're staying over, to see why he can't sleep at night."

"Okay sweetie. Tell them they can stay while I get the room ready." With that, Mrs. Overland walked off.

"You guys can stay. Good thing we grabbed your stuff first, mom never says no!" Jamie exclaimed. They all walked over to the room they stay in for sleepovers and got everything set up. Thankfully it was already late and they could go right to sleep after getting snacks.

"Hey guys, don't you think he looks so cute when he's sleeping?" Tooth asked.

"If we were interested in men, maybe. But ain't that a bit stalkerish mate?" Bunny asked.

"Hush! I don't call you a stalker!" Sandy clapped a hand on Bunny's mouth before he could say anything else and shook his head.

_'Don't fight, remember what we need to do and help with.' he wrote_. They stopped bickering and went to their separate beds, Sandy would be watching him for nightmares first. As they all fell asleep, Jack started to squirm around but soon stopped. It wasn't until the end of Jamie's (Third turn of 2 hours each) turn, that he really started tossing and turning.

"Guys, get up. He's having a very bad dream from the looks of it. He'll probably wake up soon too." Jamie shook them all awake and they just stared at Jack. He truly was having a horrid dream, and it wasn't until North started shaking him that he woke.

"Are you okay, Jack?" he asked him. Jack was quivering so hard, he was almost vibrating! So Tooth pulled him in for a firm hug to show he was safe. The others quickly joining in.

"Jack, tell us what happened. It'll make you feel a lot better, I promise." Tooth gently asked of him.

"Come on mate, we wanna help ya as much as we can." Bunny prodded.

Jack was silent for awhile before speaking, and it was only a quiet whisper. "I was reliving that day, the day they all died."

"Who died Jack?" Jamie asked

"My family. Someone wanted them dead for whatever reason and they broke into the house one night. He shot my dad and little sister first. My mom was rushing me out of the house and hid me in a bush before running off to keep that man away from me. I heard a gunshot and a thud, I knew she was dead. He thought that no one was left and ran off somewhere and I got out of the bushes and ran into town." Jack couldn't say anymore, tears were now flowing like waterfalls and showed no sign of stopping for a while.

Sandy quickly recovered and brought Jack in for another firm hug that was full of warmth and comfort. Tooth and Jamie were next and soon followed by Aster and North. They stayed like that till they all fell asleep for the rest of the night, but they knew there was more to Jack's past than what he had told them. It didn't matter, they could wait, they knew this would be a difficult process that needed time and trust too.

**Okay, I'm done with the first part of Jack's past and I don' think I'm gonna write up anymore of it fer another chapter or two**. **Cried while typin' this up too. ;A; Its so sad!**

**Well, please R&R for a happy next chapter! Its 4:30 in the mornin' and I need some sleep or I'll end up like Jack, minus the nightmares about death.**

**Laters Readers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Showtime

**I'm back and sorry for the wait! Don't kill me! I had a very busy week and I couldn't do it on any of my mobile devices. Jack's nightmares will become a lot less frequent, one every 1-2 weeks, and I'm not writing about his past for a while either.**

**Anyway, I hope this is to your liking and I'll try to make sure that its longer than the others to make up for the wait.**

**Thank you writergirl142 and Caithlinn13 for the reviews! I also own nothing but any OC's I create (which shouldn't be much, if any).**

* * *

It had been a week since Jack's last nightmare and school was in 3 days. That left 2 days to make sure they were all prepared for the show the day before school. Jamie was helping Jack with the hockey since it can't be taught with only one person and he didn't really have anything else to do.

North was making different kinds of toys for them. Anything, any size, big to small, wide to thin. He was really enjoying it too.

Bunny was painting eggs for a hunt during the opening. Some had spring designs and some had winter designs.

Tooth was making prizes for eggs that didn't get candy. Some were dental related, but most were something a child would enjoy playing with.

Sandy was helping everyone make what they were to make. He also helped the J's sharpen the skates for hockey.

The next days were so busy, they'd fall asleep the moment they even lightly touched their bed. Jack was so tired, he didn't even think about the nightmares or his past and everyone was very thankful for it.

The day of the show finally came and people would be there at 5, so they got to the school early in order to hide the eggs and set up or check anything they forgot about. The egg hunt was first, then they'd play with the toys, and finally end it with some hockey and fireworks.

Jack also decided he would put on a little show of his own after the fireworks. He'd ice skate for everyone as his thank you for welcoming him. Nobody but Sandy knew of this because he needed help and knew he could keep a secret.

Things went along smoothly, eggs were easily hidden and toys put in a trunk off to the side. They couldn't get a reservation for the ice rink so they would do street hockey and Jack would just do his show while rollerblading instead, there was no difference to him. The kids also soon started arriving and by 5:15, the front of the school was filled with people.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" Jamie shouted into a megaphone. "I'd like you all to separate into groups, kids 12 and under to my left and teens 13 to 18 to the right! Parents must wait here unless your child in 6 or under or you know he or she will need help during the opening egg hunt! If your child doesn't need help, then you must stay here! Also, only one parent can go if there are two here!"

They mob of people separated into their groups once Jamie was done talking and they soon had three groups of people.

"The younger kids will go with Jack, Bunny, and Sandy, while the older kids will go with North, Tooth, and myself! We will take you to your hunting grounds! You will also go at different times so there is little confusion! Smaller kids and their parent will go first!" Jamie explained.

Jack, Bunny, and Sandy called for them to follow and went off into the school in order to start their hunt.

"Hey kids, this is what we want ya to do for us. Take a basket here and find eggs until you have 10 in it. Once ya have all 10, come back here, to the nurse's office, or the school office and give us yer name so we can put it up on a board." Bunny explained.

"We'll be timing you guys so be fast and maybe you'll get an extra surprise. But you should still take your time so you don't miss one. For parents, you can't find the eggs for your child or children. They must see it first and if they can't get it, you'll get it for them. Now when you here the bell go off, you can go." Jack told them. He and Bunny ran to their stations, the nurse's office came up first and Bunny stopped there while Jack went to the office to ring the bell. The children heard the bell and ran off to find their eggs and the teens started their timers.

*Back at the entrance*

Everyone looked around when they heard the bell ring, but the hosts took it as their cue.

"Ok, all teens will follow us to your grounds to begin your hunt!" Jamie yelled into the megaphone again. They went to the forest and park behind the school.

"You all will be looking for eggs here!" North's voice boomed, "You will each look for 15 eggs and go to check point here, the forest entrance, and where black and yellow caution tape ends in forest."

"When you hear a boom, grab a basket and start your hunt. You'll be timed and will get a surprise if your fast." Tooth said, "Also, we set up cameras, so if we catch you stealing or bullying kids into getting you eggs, you are disqualified and get DT on the first day. So don't do it."

The boys went off to their stations, Jamie at the entrance and North at the end of the caution tape that signaled the limits to where the eggs would be. North set off the boom when he got to his station.

BOOM! The teens were off to find their eggs.

It took a total of 2 hours for everyone to find their eggs and bring them back to the designated areas. They were soon moves to a different area after the first and last placers got their special surprise, it was a homework pass for any large assignment and it expired at the end of the school year.

"We'd like everyone to go to gymnasium!" North boomed, again, throughout the people. "Everyone may choose one toy to keep! Then we go to next part!"

They chose their toys in 40 minutes and were back outside so they could meet Jack and Jamie to learn hockey.

"If anyone here knows how to play street hockey, I'd like it if you could come and stand behind us please!" Jack shouted and a lot of the older teens came over. "Now, everyone split into groups based on your age, there will be circles on the ground, that you can stand in or near, that have your age on it! Please go to that circle and form a line!"

After 5 minutes of shuffling, everyone was sorted.

"Now, the first 3 rows will form a team and take one of the people behind me to learn street hockey. You'll keep this up till no one's left." They did exactly as they were told and soon were learning the game.

Some of the kids who struggled were helped by someone and were quickly back on track. As they practiced, some parents rook their children home so they could sleep if they hadn't already collapsed. The teaching took up a total 2 hours as well when the fireworks suddenly went off. Jack and Sandy took this to sneak off and get ready for Jack's performance.

"Sandy, once the fireworks stop you can start. I don't want to be seen too early or too late." Sandy nodded.

_'I'll time it as best I can.'_ he wrote excitedly. Jack smirked happily as he got what he needed and took off his hockey gear. He was ready by the time the grand finale was 3 quarters over and was out at the end.

The crowd saw a few lights shine down on him, he was kinda hard to miss since his hair was almost glowing in the light. He started rollerblading around to gain speed and made his first jump. He was using ramps to do different tricks than he originally planned on using, he couldn't do ice skating tricks on concrete, he's tried. He did back flips and front flips earning a bunch of gasps from the onlookers who didn't think he'd make it.

His last trick was a giant jump. Once he got off, he did 3 back and front flips, and landed perfectly fine with a huge smile on his face. Everyone cheered and shouted, some where too amazed to speak. He had done tricks that they didn't even have names for! He was slapped on the back, given handshakes, and hugged by some of the girls. He was like he hero who had just saved the day!

He was finally able to slip way, only to get swept into a bone crushing hug from North, get a 'nice job' from Bunny, and another hug from Tooth. Sandy gave him a double thumbs up as he jumped up and down.

"I didn't know you could do that! That was amazing!" North yelled.

"I must say, I've neva seen anythin' like that before. Good job." Bunny complimented.

"That was wonderful! I loved it! You should do that more often!..." Tooth continued to ramble about how great it was, but Jack zoned her out and walked over to Jamie.

"Nice work, the others are right. Well, you don't have to do it anymore often than you want, but everything else is."

"Thanks, but right now, I just wanna sleep. Those tricks take a lot outta ya." Jack tried to get up to walk to North's car, but fell right back down. "Little *yawn* little help here?" Jamie and Bunny grabbed Jack's arms and helped him to the van. Jack was asleep by the time they got to their house and was put on Jamie's back.

"Hey Dad, I need a bit of help here!" Jamie called. Mr. Overland was there within a few minutes and took Jack from Jamie.

"What did he do to get himself this tired out?" he asked Jamie.

"He did all these rollerblading tricks, though it was mostly front and back flips. Some were things no one's ever seen before! You guys should've been there, it was so amazing!"

"Haha! Sounds like we got a talented one, huh? Well you go on up to bed and I'll take Jack to his room. The kid looks like he could sleep for days!"

Jamie nodded and ran off while Mr. Overland carefully made his way to Jack's room to lay him down, tuck him in, and tell him goodnight.

**I hope you liked it, tried to make it long, but I didn't start working on it till 3 in the morning.**

**That aside, please R&R and I'll try to get in a quicker update!**


	4. Chapter 4 - School

**I know I said I would try for a quicker update, but I 'ad too many things that came up. I 'ad tennis, third spring cleanin' of the month, and a bunch of otha things I'd ratha not do.** ** SO PLEASE DON' KILL ME! I TRIED TA FIND TIME!**

**To; writergirl142- I'm glad ya think it awesome, its what 'm goin' fer!**

**Caithinlinn13- Glad ya liked the roller skating idea. If the school were near the ice rink, I woulda had them go ta the rink, but in my mind it wasn't. So I used the closest thing!**

**I hope ya'll R&R, enjoy the story, and I own nothing!**

* * *

It was 6 when the alarm went off, but all Jack wanted to do was sleep. He slapped it to stop the evil beeping, only for it to go off a few minutes later. On top of the never ending evil alarm, Pippa came in a started jumping on him.

"Get up Jack, up! Unless you want to miss breakfast and be late for school." she yelled.

"Meh! I don't wanna go to school, I wanna sleep!" Jack groaned.

"Too bad," said a new voice, "Get up and you can request what you want for breakfast and sleep once you get home if you want."

Jack turned his head so he could see the new person, it was his adopted mother and he knew she was nice but would _not_ let him go to sleep. She'd probably whack his head with something.

"I have your schedule on the dinner table. Get up, dressed, eat, and the other morning necessities or I'll send the dogs after you." She walked out calling for Pippa to follow.

Now the dogs were nice, but Jack wasn't fond of them. One word would explain why, 'past'. So he got up and dressed in a blue hoodie with frost designs on it and brown pants that were torn at the bottom and lighter brown straps around the bottoms as well. He pulled his hood up and walked out the door with a big yawn and a fart. Breakfast was a simple pancakes, bacon, and milk. He brushed his teeth after and looked for his bag, which was sitting by the front door, after grabbing his schedule. With only a few minutes before the bus arrived, Jack ran out the door to meet the others, only to find North's car parked in the driveway.

"Jack! Hurry up, we don't want to be late." North called. Jack ran over and hopped right in, feet first through the open window.

"Bloody show pony." Bunny mumbled.

"Jack, you will hurt yourself doing that one day." North scolded him as if Jack were a small child.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you were saying you didn't want to be late if I remember right."

North floored it and sent everyone against their seats. Bunny looked as if he's jump out of his skin at any second while Sandy and Jack were just enjoying the ride. The other three (Tooth, Jamie, and Pippa) were just trying not to fly all over the van.

It took 5 minutes to get there, North had run stop signs and red lights and, somehow, never got caught. They ran out of the van and to the school doors. They were early, but they always got there early. And the only reason they were running, was Jack had pulled a prank and they all got hit by some type of food. So they were chasing him around, though it quickly stopped when he ran into a bike rack after looking back at them.

"Ow"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Jack?!" Tooth started fussing over him.

"That'll leave a big mark, lift yer shirt so we can see where it hit." Bunny ordered, wanting to make sure it wasn't too bad. He may not have been fond of the snow-haired boy, but he wasn't heartless.

"No! Its nothing, I'll be fine. Not the first time I ran into something that hard." They had looked at him weirdly when he shouted the 'no' so he quickly came up with something else to say. They weren't convinced but they left it be, not wanting to ruin any trust. After hearing about what happened to him, they knew they had to be careful and Bunny was about ready to slap himself.

"Well, now that we know he's okay, let's show him around! Oh, but first, we should compare schedules." Pippa said trying to get rid of the sad aura. It worked too. They all had the same study hall right after lunch and Jack and Jamie (Crap I shoulda gave Jack another sister named 'Jill'! Jack and Jill went up the hill...) had the same schedule so they decided to show him around during the study hall and let Jamie take Jack to the classes.

"We better go to homeroom, the buses are almost done unloading the kids and we need to find out lockers. I'll see you guys later!" Tooth walked off with Pippa close behind, they had the same homeroom. They other boys did too, so it was soon just the J's.

"Let me see your locker number." Jack showed it to him. "Hmm, that's the one beside mine so we're good there. We can to homeroom after you open it." With that, they walked off, but little did Jack know, a man he knew was spying on him.

To Jack, school was incredibly boring. He was home schooled so he already knew this stuff. So, to entertain himself, when a teacher called on him to answer, he talked back and it wasn't just the answer he would say back. He would also talk to Jamie, who ignored him until he told him he could teach Jamie anything he missed himself. He sat through them in this order; Health, American History, Calculus, lastly this old English reading class he hadn't bothered to remember the name to. Now Jack was counting down the minutes and seconds to the bell that would release him from the classroom.

'5... 4... 3... 2... 1!' The bell rang and he grabbed Jamie, who had already packed everything up, and dragged him through the other kids to the lunchroom. He didn't get lost because there were other kids heading there as well and Jamie was telling him which way to go to be sure he didn't take a wrong turn and end up at the other side of the school.

"Look for North, he has a class close to here and is usually the first here to claim a table in the far back for us." Jamie told Jack and they both looked for their big, Russian friend. "Found him! He got a table in the back, left corner." Jamie pointed Jack towards the table. Jack nodded and they walked over.

"Good to see you!" North said.

"Though it hasn't been that long." Jamie murmured. Jack nodding slightly in agreement.

Tooth and Sandy were the next to arrive and were shortly followed by Bunny, a flour- headed Bunny, to which made Jack laugh.

"Shuddup ya stupid albino! You're not any better than I am, mate."

"Yeah, but I look fine with it. You, my friend, do not."

Bunny grumbled a few more words before they went to the lunch line, they always made sure they knew where they were sitting before heading over to get food.

North's plate was piled high, while the others had a normal amount. Jack was an exception, he didn't have a lot, just a cheeseburger and fries. That wouldn't be considered small normally, but the school's burgers had always been smaller than normal ones and he also didn't have that many fries either.

"You sure you don't want anything else, that's not a whole lot and you're still growing. Not to mention you're also skinnier than most." Tooth asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. One, I'm not really hungry. Two, I've always been smaller that most boys my age, so its nothing to worry about." he explained.

'Lies' Pippa thought, she read his eyes and they showed something different and what he said didn't match up right. She'd ask him later, her classes in the afternoon were all shared with Jack and though Jamie had the same classes too, she'd find a way to get him alone.

They went back and started talking about Jack's stunts the previous night, Jamie told them how knocked out he was when they had got home. Jack flushed slightly in embarrassment, not realizing he had slept that heavily, and made everyone laugh. Lunch hadn't always been Jack's favorite time of the day, the other kids at the orphanage had always bullied him during it, but now he could relax. He knew these people wouldn't do that and that if they did step over the line, it wasn't meant, just the heat of an argument. Soon the bell rang, signaling Lunch was over and they all went to the study hall they shared and continued the talk. Jack helped them with work they didn't understand too.

"How are ya so smart? Ya've neva even been ta school before." Bunnymund asked, a bit angry and frustrated.

"I was home schooled, at the orphanage they always home school you. 'Less of a chance of kids running off' they said. I don't think that was the real reason though, it made _too_ _much _sense if you ask me." They nodded in response, it had made too much sense. The kids there weren't stupid, Jack was proof! He should be in collage with the smarts he had. They let it go for another time and finished up the work they had before the bell rang.

The next few classes past by pretty quickly for Jack. He had (in order) Science (With North), Art (Bunny), English (Tooth), and Gym last. He loved science because they got to blow things up and make different kinds of concoctions, art because he liked to draw in his free time. It also allowed him to let out pent up emotions he wanted to get rid of. He liked English because the books sometimes sent him on a little adventure. The last one, gym, was for obvious reasons, no work on paper, just physical activity. 'The perfect way to end the day' Jack thought when Pippa pulled him over to a secluded corner where no one would see or hear them.

"What was the real reason you didn't get a lot to eat for lunch? Don't bother lying, your eyes give away what your really feeling and I'm good at reading them. If you don't want, I won't tell anyone either."

Jack stood there, stunned, for a moment to let the words sink in. Then sighed. "Alright Pips, but you _can not_ let _anyone _know about this. Its a bit of a fear I have, something happened and I prefer to to think about it. So I get less food, but the part about me being smaller than most other boys was true."

"Okay, that's all I wanted. But you know they'll start asking question too, right?"

"Yeah, but until then I can just get ready for it." Pippa nodded and they walked back out. Since it was the first day of school they were just doing random stuff and they weren't missed by anyone. Anyone except Sandy, now he'd normally start asking questions, but figured Jack would tell them in time. Pippa was just stubborn and wouldn't let him go till he told her.

*After school, by North's van*

"Hey, does anyone want to go to the park? We could use a nice day out. Plus we don't have to worry about Halloween for a while now." Pippa suggested.

"I don't see why not." Jamie agreed. Jack nodded his approval.

"Yeah! It would be nice. Oh my gosh, I just realized Jack hasn't seen the whole place!" Tooth exclaimed, being her usual hyperactive self. Bunny and North sighed, it was decided the moment Tooth said yes. Sandy didn't have an opinion on this so he couldn't really say no without truly meaning it. It was 4 to 2, to the park it was.

"Okay, but first we go home and drop stuff off." North said, everyone nodded.

*After that and at the park*

"Let's go the the aquarium part first." Bunny said, "Its farthest back and we can work our way up from there."

"Sounds good." North agreed. So that went back and showed Jack where the tropical fish tanks were, where the fresh fish were, and other sea life were. But what they found he was most intrigued with, were the dolphins.

"Are dolphins your favorite Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey I have this app on my iPod that tells you what animal you are. North was a reindeer, Bunny was, well, a bunny, Sandy, Pip, and Jamie were all bears, and I'm a hummingbird. You should see what animal you are, here." Tooth gave Jack the iPod and it had him answer some questions. Some were more personal than others, but as long as no one saw the answers, he didn't really mind. When he was done, it said he was, in fact, a dolphin.

"It says I'm a dolphin." he said giving her back the iPod with a bit of a smile on his face. Sandy could see a very faint trace of sadness in it too. Jack went off to look at something else and Tooth started reading the note underneath the animal aloud and when she was done, everyone had a different expression. The one thing they all had in common though, was the sadness and sympathy in them.

"He must've had a bad past, otherwise he might've been a different animal and had a different note." Pippa said, the loving part of their animal rising in the three bears. The three could be very cautious and loving, but could also be very vicious, rude, and snippy and they were ready to show both sides at once, vicious to the one who did this and loving to their victim, Jack.

"Let's catch up with Jack, we can talk about it some other time." Jamie suggested. They went out and found him sitting on a bench in the middle of a clearing, also in a patch of the dimming sun.

"Jack! Let us finish tour, shall we?" North asked. Jack looked over and nodded, getting up off the bench as he did.

They finished the tour with ease and decided they should go home. It had been dark out for a while and figured it was time. The moon was full and Jack looked up whispering so no one would hear, "What am I to do now MiM?"

**And done, I'll try to update tomorrow too since tennis is over and so is the cleaning (hopefully).**

**Please R&R and tell me any couples you might want. I also hope you liked the last line there!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Part One

**Once again, forgive me for the long update! I don't wanna die yet! I had a horrible case of writer's block and have been working on, like, 3 other different stories. If you want a peek at 'em, then put it in a review and I'll send a part to ya.**

**Thank yous go to the same two people who have yet to fail in reviewing to one chapter and a guest. Thanks for the favs too, really appreciate it!**

**Please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! I don't care if its negative, it'll allow me to improve. Also this may be a bit more of an M rating.**

**Italics are the dreams/nightmares bold italics are the thoughts.**

* * *

That night Jack's nightmares returned, worse than ever before. He never screamed in them, only writhe in agony and pure torture.

_Child Jack was running away from something, another orphanage and his past. He kept seeing flashes of blood and mangled bodies when he thought of his family. He wanted to escape it all._

_He had been running from the creepy man who killed them. The man had almost gray skin, jet black hair, and eyes that looked like solar eclipses. Golden irises and black pupils, complete black that looked like they would swallow you and spit you back out as nothing but a shell. This mad was called Pitch Black and he tore apart the happiest of families just because they were happy families. He was the definition of heartless._

**_'Why is he chasing me? Does he know I'm the one that he couldn't get?' _**_ Little Jack kept thinking about what would happen to him as fled for his life._

_He hit a dead end and saw the man come up behind him, from the man's shadow he could see a large scythe in his hands. L Jack panicked as the scythe was brought down, trying to cleave his head and body in half for Pitch's own sadistic pleasure. Just so he could see the boys organs spill out and blood spurt everywhere. But before that happened, he heard a familiar voice calling his name._

"Jack!"

_"Who's there!?"_

"Jack, wake UP! Jack bolted up, covered in sweat and tears coming like waterfalls.

The voice was his family. "Guys." It came out as the weakest sound a person could make and they squished him in a large bear hug.

"I'll call the school to tell them no one will be going for the week, same with your friends. They'll come here and we can have some happy time, okay sweetie? the kids' mom asked. They nodded, unless necessary, they would not let a peep escape their lips. Mrs. Overland left to make the calls and set everything up for the friends, followed by Pippa, she couldn't stand the atmosphere. But she did leave her stuffed bear that made her feel better after a bad dream for Jack.

The boys sat there for a while before their dad whispered something in Jamie's ear and the oldest of the boys left, leaving only Jack and Mr. Overland in the room.

"Jack, can you tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Jack was still quivering and tears still fell from his pale and frail face, but he nodded. He would talk about it, knowing it would help. His mother always told him to talk to anyone about his problems and they'd go away.

"It was about the man who killed them. I was being chased by him, but I didn't know if he really knew if I was the one he missed or just for his own pleasure. I just kept running and when I ran into a dead end he was about to bring that scythe down to cleave me in two when your shouts finally woke me up. I can't get the image of him or anything else concerning my family out of my head. I don't know what else I can do to get rid of it all!" Jack broke down again, burying his head into the crook of his adopted Father's neck, as the tears flowed faster once again.

"It'll be alright Jack. If you ever need anything, please, just come to any of us and we _will_ help you." Mr. Overland said with a very gentle yet forceful and strong tone. It reassured Jack and sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "I'm going to tell the others about this so you can go to them and they will know the whole thing. Stay here though, please?" Jack nodded as his new Father put him back under the covers and tucked him in, allowing Jack a restful sleep.

**Sorry its so short, especially after a long chapter, but I really have writer's block and only had the nightmare idea. This is a parted chapter because of it, it would be longer if I could get ideas of how Pitch returns because at this point, I think ya'll know who is comin' back.**

**And please *gets on hands and knees to beg* rate and review! As I said earlier, I don't care what kind of review it is, just review!**

**If ya 'ave ideas about Pitch, tell me and I will see ya lata!**


	6. Chapter 6 - part 2

**I'm back and thanks to a few friends I got an idea of how this'll go. I have no idea how long this chapter'll be, but I hope to make it a longer one. About as long as chapter 4 or longer.**

**For those of you who faved/followed, thank you and to everyone who reads this, I hope ya enjoy this chapter. I have one warning, this chapter will include a bit more violence like the last part only it'll be a bit longer than last time (maybe/should be).**

**I own nothing except any characters I make. Now, please enjoy the newest part!**

* * *

Mr. Overland went back down to the living room where Jack's friends were already waiting. Most likely wanting to know what they could do to help the tortured boy.

"Don't ask any questions yet, I will explain his latest nightmare and what we plan to do about it." He proceeded to tell them Jack's nightmare and about how they would take the week off and either stay at the house and not leave it, or go somewhere to escape and be a bit more free in hopes of that freedom releasing Jack of his nightmare's grip.

"So, we either stay inside at all times to keep him away from stimulants that could cause more trouble or we go to your country home so the extra freedom will clear his mind of them." Aster summed up.

"Yes, that's it. You kids will be staying with us either way since you're his only friends."

"I say we go to the country, there's a forest there too, right?" Tooth asked and was given a nod, "Then he can run around in that, from what I remember, he likes to climb them and be in high up places. They remind him of his childhood."

"That sounds like plan. I agree with Tooth, if he likes idea, then we should do it." North agreed.

"I don't know, that could bring up painful memories, mate. He did say he was hidden in a bush when his mother died and if he falls in one, he might relive that moment." Aster reasoned. The others nodded and Sandy wrote on his pad.

_"That's true, but it will give him the freedom he enjoys. The first option involves a containment that he hates, but the second a freedom he enjoys and would do anything to get."_

"Exactly why I thought of that option. So all in favor of the second." Mr. Overland raised his hand and was followed by his family and everyone but Aster. He still thought it was a bad idea, but knew it was useless fighting it. These people were pretty stubborn when they needed or wanted to be

"Fine, we can go but someone should be with him at all times. It doesn't always have to be the same person, we can switch."

"Very well, I will call the school and ask for another week and your parents telling them where you kids will be. Then we'll drop you off to get packed and pick you when we're done. David, if you'll take the kids now, start at the farthest house and go from there so I have time to call." Mrs. Overland said.

"Yeah, I'll head out in a few so you have time. North if you want to drive home so your car will be at your house go ahead and leave in 5 minutes so Kathrine can call your parents and the others, to be sure she called them and so we won't get there early." North nodded. "Jamie, Pips, Go and start getting ready. Jamie, I want you to pack Jack's stuff, he fell back to sleep before I left and we can tell him what's going on when he wakes up. Make sure you all have two weeks worth of stuff." The two Overlands went up to their respective rooms to pack for the trip before they packed up Jack's stuff.

The others left soon after to get dropped off to pack, say their 'later's, and get picked up for the trip.

*Time skip cause I feel too lazy to explain what they did*

They were now on the road and Jack was still asleep on the bed they had in the large mobile camper. They didn't want to wake him, so David picked him up and carried him to the bed in the camper to he could get some much needed rest. North and Aster were arguing about whatever, while Tooth and the siblings were playing Egyptian Rat Screw **(Pm me for explanation if you've never heard of it before)**

"Yes! I finally won a round!" Pippa shouted, disrupting the heated argument.

"Pippa, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked. **(Love that line :P)**

"Sorry, but I finally won a round of this game! After... I lost track of how many times we've played this. But after so many rounds I finally won!"

"Fine, ya can celebrate, but keep it down so we can argue." Aster said as he and North were at it again and up front David asked his wife wife when they were finally going to strangle each other causing her to slightly laugh.

In the back where the bed was, Jack groaned as he slowly woke up. He sat up after about 5 minutes of getting the drowsiness to go away and noticed he wasn't in his room, but he heard Aster and North arguing so he wasn't too worried about it. He got up and walked out of the bedroom and to where everyone else was.

"Hey, Jack's up." Jamie noticed. He got up and took his brother to the bedroom again so he could explain with less noise.

"Jamie, we're not done yet." Pippa complained.

"You can deal with it for a minute." Jamie shouted back. "So here's what's going on. We decided to take a vacation to our country house to relax and hopefully get rid of your nightmares with the extra freedom. You were still sleeping when we left and we didn't want to wake you, so dad picked you up and put you in this bed. We'll be on the road for about another day or two depending on traffic. And don't worry we just left three hours ago." Jack nodded as he took in Jamie's explanation.

"Alright." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack's quick and simple answer, he wan't quite expecting an answer that simple.

"Well, when we're done with this game, do you want to play a game of egyption rat screw with us? And change while your waiting?" Jack hadn't changed when he first woke up in the house so he was still in a t-shirt and pajama pants. "You bag's the light blue one under the bed." Jamie left soon after so Pippa wouldn't get impatient and so Jack could have his privacy.

Jack came out a few minutes later and just as Tooth declared she had won the match. They started a new game with Jack and for the next six hours that was all they did before going to bed for the night to get an early start.

*Another time skip, no need to explain a boring road trip, we've all been through one*

They got there by after another day and a half and Jack leaped out the door the moment the camper stopped. He wouldn't be caught dead cooped up in there for another nanosecond!

"Hahaha, excited Jack?" North asked

"I just wanted outta there, almost three days is too long for me to be cooped up in a camper."

"Well, mate, ya certainly made us think it was out of excitement. Now get back _in_ here to help get the bags." Aster stressed the 'in' to get on Jack's nerve. The boy frowned but ran in and out with two bags so he wasn't in the camper for too much longer. He had enough of it.

"I can always get you later." Jack whispered under his breath. Kathrine went up to the door and unlocked it to allow the boys to put the bags down inside. Jack was surprised. It wasn't as big as the other house, but it was pretty darn close! It was about an 1/4 smaller than the other.

"Alright, everyone choose a buddy and pick a room to share, there aren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own. Jamie and Jack paired up, Aster and North ('Crap' was a thought that ran through a few heads at the pair) the girls, and the parents (Obviously) and went to find a room. Jack and Jamie's were closest to their parents in case of a nightmare.

They all settled down and went to bed after putting their things away and getting dinner.

*Jack's nightmare*

This time it took place at Jack's old house that had been burnt down after the murder. He walked around wondering why and how he was there.

"Jack!" He heard a voice yell. He recognized the voice, it was his mother's! Was she still alive after she hid him? If so, why didn't she come for him when Pitch left? Was she kidnapped to lure him out? It wouldn't explain her scream unless it was to draw him out. He ran towards the scream with these and a few more thoughts in mind.

"Jack! Run!" He faltered for a moment before realizing it was his younger self she was yelling at so he kept running towards her.

After so long he found her in Pitch's grasp, the odd part was, she didn't look scared. It was as if she didn't care what happened to her.

"Well well well, I didn't expect you to come to me instead of hide sweetie. I missed you." Pitch said in a sweet but mocking tone.

"Let me go and get out of here. I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant it. I've had enough of you targeting my family just because we left you." Jack's mom, Maya, replied. Voice full of venom.

"Aww, but I wanted to see you and have you to myself again like when you were younger. We used to have so much fun together before you and your mother left me. Before the divorce." Jack stiffened, what was he talking about, could this be more of a memory than a nightmare? Could he have forgotten this because of the trauma of loosing his family? "Now scream so your little boy can think you're dead and you can come with me. I'll let him live too, but only if you scream and come with me and never leave."

"No, I will not come with you, I will not scream, and I will not let you kill the only family I have left." Maya spat, voice now firm and unyielding.

"Pity, we would've had so much fun together." He brought out his scythe and slashed her stomach, deep enough for her to scream, but shallow enough for her to live. "You can come with me anyway and I'll let little Jackie live for now. I can take or kill him later in life, I want to break you first." Jack watched as his mother slipped from consciousness, the last look on her face was one of worry for her only child still alive as he hefted her over his shoulder and vanished into the shadows saying this, "Grandpa will be back for you Jackson."

The scene changed into one with more of a dungeon setting to it and whimpers could be heard. Jack looked to where the sound was coming from and saw his mother, ankles chained to the ground and the skin raw or split open and blood slowly seeping from them. Her wrist were chained to the wall and in no better condition, yet she still fought to get free of her prison.

Pitch walked in, "I see you're still fighting, even after these past 11 years of torture. I think its time I went to get Jackson, don't you agree? You seem so lonely here all alone."

"You keep your filthy hands off my son!"

"But he thinks your dead."

"I'd rather him think that and be safe then know I'm alive and trapped and tortured."

"Well it doesn't matter, I have been keeping an eye on him and he's gone through quite a few families. None of them like him and they all return him like they would the wrong toy for their children. He may even be happier here for all his life there is worth."

"No, it would be worse here because you'd take his torture up a level! You wouldn't hurt him with just words, you'd cut and hit and just physically as well as mentally torture and scar him! You will leave him alone!"

"No, he'll be mine and mine alone. If they would take a moment and look at him, they'd find him quite handsome."

The scene changed after a look of horror spread itself across Maya's face when she realized what her 'father' meant. Now Jack was in a plain black place, somewhere outside because he could see the moon.

_"Hello Jack, its nice to finally be able to talk to you. I showed you that so you could be ready for the oncoming threat that now looms over you."_

"Is it true, that that monster is my grandfather?"

_"Yes, I'm sorry my boy but it is, Pitch was your mother's father. Back then he was a nice man, but he experienced something horrible that changed him forever. That was when his family left him." _

"Did you show it to the others too? They know part of it already."

_"They will after tomorrow night, I will send them all, including your parents the same dream and explain everything needed, nothing more, nothing less."_

"Alright, will I have to make an appearance?"

_"Yes Jack. They must know you did not know of this until now. You simply suffered a trauma memory replacement that was more acceptable to your young mind. It happens to everyone, even those who are special like you. Now I have kept you long enough, wake up and tell no one of this. I shall talk to you again tomorrow night."_

Jack woke with a start and yelped a little as he saw three faces staring at him with concern, they were also a bit closer than what he'd like them to be. "Um..."

"Oh great, you're awake!" Mrs. Overland sighed. Jack tipped his head in confusion and Tooth almost squealed thinking of how cute it looked. "You've been out for almost three days. We thought you had fallen into a coma and were just about to take you to the hospital to be sure you weren't in one."

"You were tossing and turning a lot the first day and after that, you just laid there. Never moving, it scarred us Jack, we really thought you had fallen into a coma." Tooth started tearing up at the end.

"I'm sorry, it was another nightmare at first, but after it changed into a rather nice dream. I saw my mom again." It wasn't a total lie, he had seen his mother, just not it the best way.

"Well, if your legs are still strong enough, could you come out with us, the boys are worried about you. Jamie especially." Pippa asked.

"Yeah, they should be fine." He got up, a little wobble here 'n' there, but was good enough to walk.

"Jack's awake! Come over here, he's awake!" Pippa yelled. There was a couple thuds and crashes that no one was big about and the boys crashed into the hall they had been waiting in.

"My boy! You're okay!" Mr. Overland came up to Jack and put him in a big bear hug. Jamie, Sandy, and Aster joined, followed by North who picked them all up in a big bone-crushing hug.

"North... I'd like to... be able to*gasp* breath!" Jack gasped out. Not the best to be in a bear hug then right after, and bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry Jack, just glad you're okay." the large man apologized and Jack nodded when he could breath easily again.

They spend the day running around in the forest, playing hide and seek. Jack never getting found and North always the first. Aster called all time seeker just so he wouldn't have the hassle of hiding. That was all they did for the entire day before going in to eat dinner, Jack eating the amount he had missed, and going to bed.

**Aaaaaand done! There will be a third part to this because I ****_still_**** haven't gotten to the second part of the chapter name. I hope you enjoy the longer chapter and please R&R.**

**Latas readas!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 3

**Hello to all! This chapter is gonna be a bit short and to the point so be ready. Thanks to those who review, fave, and follow.**

**Happy 4th of July to all as well! And on with the story.**

* * *

It was now nighttime and all in the house was dreaming. Dreaming the same dream of a full moon talking to them and they could all see each other.

"What's going on? I'm lost." Jamie said with the others nodding in agreement.

_You are here to be told more about Jack Frost. He is a descendant of the Moon people, my people. That is why he has white hair and blue eyes, it is the same look all my people had. But to the matter at hand, the man who killed Jack's family is known as Pitch Black, another of my descendants, and he is coming back for him. He kidnapped Jack's mother and the memory he told you was one his young mind replaced to lessen the emotional blow. Better to think of that than being related to the killer of one's family. Jack is being hunted because Pitch wants to kill all regular humans and allow only perfect Moon Men to roam the Earth. Something happened to him to cause a transformation, he wasn't always like_ _this._

"Wait!" Pippa yelled, "How do you expect us to believe this? Its too believable to _be _believable."

"Because its the truth Pip. I am a descendant whether you believe it or not." came a new voice. They looked in the direction it came from and saw Jack. But he was wearing different clothing than usual. He had on a white dress shirt with blue accents and blue dress pants with white accents. He was also wearing a long brown jacket to even out the light colors.

"Jack! You look so different. Why do you seem so different?" Tooth asked.

_It is because he is a royal descendant rather than a regular descendant. He is, by birthright, a prince to my people. But Pitch is threatening his safety and only you can help him in this predicament. You must only wait and prepare for that time. I shall help you as much as I can, but understand, unless you are one of my people, I must limit what I can tell you or they will all be in much trouble. Now wake and I shall tell you more within the next night._

With that they all woke and gathered in the living room. All ready to ask Jack questions that they want answers to. Their 'victim' walked in with a worried and hesitant air about him.

"Everything MiM said was true and I can't answer your questions. I don't know what I am allowed to tell you. My mother was taken before she could teach me what I can't tell. My father was also a descendant, but wasn't a royal one so he couldn't teach me. You'll have to wait until tonight for any answers." He had an edge to his voice, it was a worried and, to their surprise, scared edge. He was frightened of this man and that was all they needed to be sure that they had to protect him from this evil that seemed to befall him.

"Very well, we won't pry. But we will protect you and do as this 'MiM' has asked of us." Mr. Overland said. Jack looked up in astonishment, but it soon turned to joy and relief.

"Thank you."

"Of course" they replied

**XXX**

It was the next night and their questions were answered as best they could be, but when they woke up, Jack wasn't there. What was there was black sand, a sign of Pitch Black, and blood, ice cold blood that MiM said his people had. They ran off to find him, they girls staying behind in case he returned. But before the men could leave, the phone rang.

"Hello." Mrs. Overland answered. There was silence and then she gasped and dropped the phone. Her husband picked it up and talked before hanging up.

"Jack was hit by a car. The man who brought him to the hospital said there was a man dressed in all black chasing him, but his car slipped on something and caused him to hit Jack. In the car so we can be sure he stays safe after this."

**Okay, I think that covers the rest of the title. Sorry for shortness, but I didn't have a whole lotta time to type it up.**

**Please R&R, fave, 'n' follow. LATA READAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, hope ya didn't mind the shortness of the last chapter. This one'll be the average length though.**

**Thanks to all who have R&R and followed/faved!**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in record time, North drove, and ran into it and asked for Jack. The nurse lead them to his room and told them he didn't have any broken bones or anything too severe, just a concussion and he'd have to stay for the next two days to be sure he was okay and they hadn't missed anything.

"I'm so glad he's okay." Kathrine sighed, Jack was still asleep.

"Yeah, we all are." Tooth replied. Suddenly and moon beam shot in through the window and they heard MiM's voice.

_You must escape with Jack tonight whether he is awake or not. Pitch plans on taking him away tomorrow and Jack cannot fall into his hands. I shall be sure that their memories are replaced so it seems like the next two days weren't needed and you were called to pick him up. You must go out on the road again, so go back and pack quickly._

And he was gone just like that. This was getting bad and very serious. Before it was a 'its better to keep him away from Pitch' to 'keep him away from Pitch at all costs' overnight. What was he planning and what would happen if he succeeded?

David didn't waste any time in scooping the boy up and walking out the door, discharging him and bee lining for the vacation home to get ready for their trip.

**XXX**

They were on the road and the kids took turns keeping an eye on the sleeping moon prince so nothing happened. There was an air horn if something did so no one would miss anything and they could keep Jack safe.

They had also been traveling for 3 days now nonstop, trying to distance themselves as much as they could from Pitch. Dream warnings from MiM were occurring once a week and if he didn't send them one, they'd take a break and head out after 4 hours of stretching. Jack hadn't woken up either, but Manny said it wasn't to worry over, he was keeping Jack in a coma-like state to make it harder for Pitch to track them.

All royal descendants gave off a kind of aura that could be followed if you knew how, but it was weaker the younger you were and when you slept. It was the best way to keep them from being tracked too easily and help Jack recover from any unseen damage Pitch had done in the chase. They didn't like it, but it was necessary and was for his safety.

**XXX**

It was another 2 weeks before Jack had to wake up so he wouldn't be weak and be able to defend himself if the time came. They also hadn't had any warnings from MiM for the past week so Jack could stay up for a week to 2 weeks before having to go under again. They helped him gain the strength in his legs and body, but they didn't tell him what was going on. They thought it was for the best and he thought they were just on a long road trip rather than running from his evil grandfather.

"Hey Jack, why didn't you tell us from the beginning you were a prince? Did you think it would put us in danger?" Pippa asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to cause trouble and I was having fun for the first time in a _long_ time. I didn't want it to end and I wasn't sure how you'd react, so I just kept it a secret."

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that, we wouldn't have sent you away for just that. We're _definitely not _like other families."

"Yeah, I noticed. Now think fast!" Jack threw a paper ball at her face. She did think fast too, she ducked and it hit North in the back of the head, interrupting his argument with Aster.

"We are trying..." He was cut off by the Overland mother throwing her own paper ball in his face. "What!" He threw one at a laughing Aster who threw one at Jamie and so on. The only one anyone had trouble hitting was Jack, he was very fast and very nimble. It was an all out paper ball fight and they were having a ton of fun! Aster ended up with one in his mouth after shouting something at someone and Jack stuck one on Sandy's hood so every time he made very jerky or bouncy movements, it came up and hit the back of his head.

Soon they were all (except Mr. Overland, he was driving. Otherwise he'd stick one in everyone's mouth) Laying on the floor. Pippa fell on Jamie and Jack, Mrs. Overland and Tooth collapsed side by side and the same with the tallest boys. They had a lot of fun and were soon asleep, Jack would be out for another 3 weeks due to their situation, but that was out to shame when Pitch popped up during the second week.

Jack bolted up and climbed into a cabinet to try to hide from the sickly-looking man that came to take him and do bad things to him. Pitch Black vowed to try his hardest to break the boy and make him his slave.

"Aw, little Jackie found a family and new friends. Too bad they won't be around much longer." He pulled out his scythe, but couldn't move his arms, Jack's siblings had grabbed his arms and put them into an unbreakable arm lock. Aster had put his legs in a similar position, but he was still able to stand with a good bit of stability, something most thought impossible.

"Sorry, but you will _not_ be laying a finger anywhere near my son." Mrs. Overland said as she picked up his dropped scythe, "You won't be using this either where you're going, but first, you can tell us where Jack's birth mother is. She needs to be freed from her prison and be with her son again. So tell us where. She. Is."

Pitch gulped, no one ever angered her for this reason. She may be nice, but she could be very rude and threatening when she needed to be. "She's back in her hometown, Moon Town. Its where most descendants live."

"More details buddy. Children?" Her voice sweet, yet dripping with evil intent if he made the wrong move. The kids holding him down, Tooth had wrapped her arms around his waist to crack and bone when she needed to, tightened their grips, but he still didn't fall over. North was standing next to him, ready to grab him if he managed to escape.

"Ack! A cave, right outside the town to the south end! I'll lead you to her from there." The grip loosened and Tooth went to find rope and chains to tie him up with so he couldn't do anything.

They threw him into the 'trunk' of the camper as they made way for Moon Town to help Jack's mother escape and reunite with her son, the only _true_ family she had left.

**I hope that works and sorry for lack of anything, but its 3 AM right now and 'm tired as all hell! I'll see ya next time.**

**LATA READAS!**


	9. Chapter 9 - HI Mom

**Imma back! Its the moment ya've been waiting for, Jack gets ta see his mom again! Or does he? Read ta find out!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, faved, and followed! I do not own anything except my OCs!**

* * *

They were almost there, 10 more minutes and Jack was twitching a lot.

"Jack, stop twitching! You're scaring us!" Pippa yelled. He looked like he could have a spasm at any moment with how much he was twitching.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and excited." She nodded knowingly and went back to her card game with the other kids. Jamie was out of it so he sat by Jack and they talked for the rest of the trip.

~**XXX~**

They arrived and Jack, once again, leaped from the camper and ran into the cave. Descendants of the Moon could sense each other if one was in danger and close, a very nice ability. Jamie, North, and Aster followed right behind him, knowing that if they lost him, they'd be lost in the labyrinth of the cave. They ran and ran for 3 minutes before Jack allowed them to stop to be sure he had a hold of his mother's presence.

"This way, she'll be at the end of this tunnel. C'mon!" Jack ran off again with the others close behind. And as he said, at the end of the tunnel was a door. Aster kicked it open to be sure it did open and Jack rush in, going towards and lump in the chain-filled room.

"MOM!" he shouted as he hugged her tightly and the boys could hear his quieted sobs echoing throughout the empty cave as if he weren't holding back anything.

"Jack! Oh my little baby, I'm so happy to see you safe!" She hugged back just as tight and joined his sobs. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Jack noticed any chains that were holding her weren't there anymore. It was as if Pitch made sure she was too weak to get away on her own. Jack called the others over and Jamie helped put her onto Jack's back and stayed there in case she started to fall and Jack couldn't stop it. The tallest flanked his sides as they walked back to the camper.

When they got back, Pitch was out in the open and Pippa was using him as a... trampoline? They gave her to the other parents and took Pitch to the room and chained him up, he had the key, he just had to remember that.

They left to go back home and Jack joined his mother in the back where the bed was and MiM put them into a coma-like state again.

**Sorry again for shortness, but I can't think of anythin' at the moment and I don't wanna keep ya waitin' fer too long.**

**The next one should be longer so;**

**LATAS READAS!**


End file.
